


Sharing the Strength

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Humour, Love, M/M, Panic Attack, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Robert and Aaron are out shopping at David's when Eric suffers a panic attack so they step in to help.Hope you enjoy.





	Sharing the Strength

“You can stop pulling that face. You liked the salmon,” Robert laughed as his husband’s nose wrinkled again at the choices of food he was dropping into the basket. Sometimes Aaron was like a big kid,

“Why can’t you eat bacon like everyone else?” 

Robert rolled his eyes, “It isn’t an either or situation. We can get the bacon as well.”

“Not eating them together though,” Aaron pulled another disgusted face but reached across to get the bacon anyway. Unfortunately, he misjudged how close his elbow was to one of David’s precariously stacked displays and the whole thing tumbled to the floor with a crash. 

Aaron froze, as though if he didn’t move people wouldn’t be able to see what he’d caused. It didn’t work though as David rushed over, crying out over-dramatically, which made Robert laugh harder than he already was. 

“Oh no, no, no, I spent ages doing that!” David exclaimed, standing with his arms gesturing at the tin cans now littering his shop floor. 

Aaron turned slowly and winced, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-"

“Hey hey, Eric! Eric, are you alright?” Robert interrupted Aaron loudly, putting his basket down, stepping across the mess and heading towards the older man. 

Eric was clearly not alright. He was clutching the shop counter and struggling to catch his breath. 

David’s eyes widened and he rushed to help, “Dad! Dad, what’s happening?”

“Looks like a panic attack,” Aaron said, trying to hold David back, knowing that Robert had it under control. He watched his husband with pride as he gently twisted Eric so he was facing him and spoke in the calm and soothing voice that he’d heard time and time again. 

“A panic attack?” David’s voice had gone up a notch, “Oh my- what- what can I do? What can I do?”

“Look,” Aaron took a firmer hold of David’s arm, realising that the other man was in danger of getting too worked up, “Why don’t you get your dad a glass of water? Yeah?”

David stared at Aaron for a moment but then glanced back towards his dad, “But-"

“Robert’s got this, ok?” Aaron told him firmly, “So…glass of water?”

“Water,” David nodded, quickly, “Right, yeah, I can do water.” He shrugged out of Aaron’s loosening grip and rushed off to the backroom. 

Robert had managed to get Eric seated on one of the stools behind the counter. His breathing was under control but he had his head in his hands. 

“How is he?” Aaron whispered to Robert, running a hand down his arm. 

“He should be ok,” Robert nodded, “It was nowhere near as bad as…” He didn’t finish that sentence. He didn’t need to. 

Aaron ducked his head but then smiled at his husband, eyes shining, “You are brilliant.”

Robert rocked on his heels and smiled shyly back. He didn’t have chance to respond though as the door to shop opened. Eric immediately flinched so Robert put a hand on his shoulder. 

Aaron stepped forward as Cain emerged round the door. “Shop’s closed.”

“You what?” Cain frowned at him.

“You heard. The shop is closed.”

Cain narrowed his eyes and glanced around, taking in the mess and state of Eric, “What’s going on?”

“Cain, just do one will you,” Aaron rolled his eyes. His uncle glared at him but Aaron didn’t flinch, “Bye then.”

Finally deciding that it wasn’t worth it, Cain turned around but not without shooting one last unimpressed stare at his nephew before slamming the door. Aaron puffed out a breath and then went to put the ‘closed’ sign on the window. 

Robert chuckled, shaking his head, “I swear, there is only you that could get away with that, you know?” 

Aaron sighed, making his way back across the shop, “You’re joking aren’t you? He’ll probably make me buy him a pint later.”

“Yeah, one pint,” Robert snorted, “Anyone else would have a broken nose about now.”

“Where’s David?” Eric’s shaky voice pulled the two men back to the situation and they both looked at each other. After a conversation with their eyes, Robert squeezed Eric’s shoulder, 

“I’ll go and find him and Aaron’ll stay with you, alright?”

Eric said nothing, just ran a tired hand down his face. Aaron stepped up to be by his side as Robert left. He had a feeling he knew where he would find David.

…

 

“David. David,” Robert gently put a hand on the other man’s shoulder as he reached around him and put the tap off. 

David jumped and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he stared at Robert for a few seconds, “Robert- I-" Then it all clicked into place, “Robert! How’s my dad? Is he alright? I haven’t even got water- I need to-"

“David. David!” Robert cut in, “Calm down, ok? Your dad is fine.”

Taking a deep breath, David could see that Robert was telling the truth, “Oh thank god. I’ve never seen him like that.”

“It was a panic attack.”

David bit his lip, “It was scary.”

“They are,” Robert agreed. The other man glanced at him, the question obvious, Robert sighed, “Aaron’s had his fair share.” He didn’t like discussing his husband’s problems with other people but this was why he’d swapped places with Aaron; the silent conversation had given him permission. 

“That’s- that’s-" David sniffed, “That’s why you knew what to do.”

“I am guessing this is Eric’s first?” Robert asked. 

David rubbed his nose and huffed, “That I know about.” He suddenly became frustrated and threw his hands up, “This is because of the break in. I knew he wasn’t ok.”

Robert waited out the burst of anger and then spoke up, “Listen, you can tell me to back off but I’ve got leaflets and numbers.” David narrowed his eyes at him but he shrugged, “For help.”

…

 

Eric dragged a hand down his face, “Well, this is embarrassing.”

“No,” Aaron said softly beside him. 

The older man stared up at him. “And how would you know?” he spat.

“Been there myself,” Aaron shrugged, watching as Eric searched his face and relented. 

He puffed out a breath and admitted quietly, “It was terrifying.”

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed. He reached out and squeezed Eric’s knee, the older man surprised by the gesture but it did make him smile, 

“Thank you.”

“That should be for Robert,” Aaron snorted, “He’s like a rock in these situations.”

Eric nodded, making a note to thank the younger man as soon as he could. However, remembering what he was thanking him for made him feel uncomfortable. Shifting in his chair, he closed his eyes tightly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Talk.”

Eric opened his eyes, glancing up at Aaron with a furrowed brow, “What?”

“If I can offer you any advice, Eric,” Aaron stated plainly, “It’s that you should talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yeah, don’t bottle things up,” Aaron itched his eyebrow, “I know, it’s easier said than done, but yeah, talk.”

“Here’s your water, dad,” David came bounding into the room with Robert following so Eric could only offer Aaron a nod of acknowledgement. “Sorry, it took so long,” David continued, placing the glass down on the counter, “but Robert and I have been having a chat.”

Aaron’s eyebrows rose but Robert sent him a knowing look and Aaron understood. Robert gestured to Eric with his chin and Aaron nodded. Another silent conversation. The two men ended up stood next to each other and Aaron immediately slipped his hand in Robert’s. 

“You ok?” Robert whispered to him. 

“Yeah,” Aaron smiled at him. 

“David, stop fussing,” Eric grumbled, directing the pair’s attention to the father and son. 

“I want to make sure you’re ok,” David argued, trying to drape what looked like a picnic blanket over his dad’s shoulders. 

Aaron had to fight back an amused chuckle, “Perhaps we should get going.”

“Yeah, we’ll leave you to it,” Robert said, beginning to turn. 

“Hang on,” David stopped him. He looked between the two younger men, “I don’t know how to thank you guys.” Eric was also glancing between them with a grateful expression. He looked exhausted and Aaron really felt for him,

“Just get some rest, yeah,” Aaron told them. 

“Yeah,” Robert agreed, “look after yourselves.”

Leaving it at that, they made their way to door, Aaron remembering something as they moved, 

“I’m sorry about the display.”

David waved him off, one arm around his dad, “Don’t worry about it.”

…

 

Once outside, Aaron pulled Robert to one side and planted a deep kiss on his lips. 

“What’s that for?” Robert asked, feeling lightheaded and warm. 

Aaron grinned at him, “For being you.”

Robert smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. “And that’s for being you,” he whispered. They rubbed noses gently, enjoying each other’s-

“Oi! Lover boys!” Cain’s voice rang out across the street, “Is that shop open now?”

Foreheads touching, the boys laughed. 

…


End file.
